That Winter Day
by DestinedLoner
Summary: Trowa is in a park on a winter day and decides to visit Quatre's grave. You'd just have to read it.


Title: That Winter Day  
  
Author: DestinedLoner  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever. I am not making any money off of this, so don't sue. You will not receive anything anyways, as I do not have any money.  
  
Reviews: Please review. I would really like to know if anyone is reading this, and if they are, what they thought.  
  
Archive: If you wish, you can post this on your site, though please email me about it ^.~  
  
That Winter Day  
  
Trowa sat in the local city park, the wooden bench a comfortable seat to enjoy the beautiful afternoon. The sun was half hidden behind the lazy lofty clouds, gently illuminated by the great ball of fire. A green turtleneck covered the lean torso fo the long banged soldier. A nice rosy flush covered his cheeks from the winter's cool chill. A small breeze ruffled through the long cinnamon locks, lifting it so that both emerald glittering eyes could be seen, if only for a few moments. He lifted his head up to the sky, deep green eyes closing as he felt the caress from the wind. Quatre's presence. The golden haired aquamarine eyes angel he had some to love. Two long years since the death of his koi, his angel. But he would be with him soon. No, not by Suicide. His lover would not have wanted that, and Trowa found that he could never go against his lover's wishes, no matter how badly he hurt and wished to join the blonde soldier. No, he would die of a broken heart. There would be no other for him, could be not other for him. Quatre brought him back, showed the quiet and expressionless man life. To have that stripped away was like being torn in two and then being expected to walk.Two years had been enough.  
  
Opening emerald eyes, he quietly stood and walked from the park in long strides towards the cemmetary. Going straight towards the back, he came face to face with Quatre's grave beneath a big overhanging willow, the perfect site. The tombstone stood high, marking where the body lay. A tall statue of an angel stood to the right, her head bowed in silent prayer. Gray clouds rolled across the sky, darkening the once beautiful day.  
  
Trowa sank to his knees before the marker, head resting on the cool surface. He closed his eyes against the sudden sting, tears threatening to overflow.  
  
"I cannot go on, Love. . . I've been alone without your presence for two agonizing years. I cannot..."  
  
His light tenor trails off as he sobs softly.Two years worth of pent up hurt, loss, and grief was finally let free.   
  
A warm presence joing the sobbing soldier, a golden light surrounding his form. Golden hair glinted, aquamarine eyes shone with sadness as he saw his lover crying because of him. He lowered himself to the former Heavy Arms pilot, wrapping his arms around the sobbing form to provide comfort.  
  
Trowa looked up, tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Quatre. . ." he spoke softly, his voice breaking.  
  
The blonde boy nodded softly, bending to wrap his arms around his koi's waist.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, though I cannot stay for long. They let me come to you." He smiled sadly. "I've missed you, but I've always been with you."  
  
Trowa nodded as he looked up, crystalline tears streaming freely. A hand snaked up to bury itself into golden locks as he looked within the bright blue depths.  
  
"You look beautiful, Quat. . ."  
  
Quatre smiled softly,enfolding them within his large pure white wings.  
  
"Thanks. It takes a while to learn how to fly, but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty cool." He responded softly with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.  
  
Trowa smiled lightly, then relaxed into his angel's embrace. After a few minutes, Quatre looked up, sadness returning to the bright blue eyes, once so full of life.  
  
"I have to go, koi. They're calling me back."  
  
Trowa looked up, panic filling the deep emerald orbs.  
  
"I want to come with you." Desperation kicked in at seeing his lover shake his head. "Quatre, two years is enough of being alone. Please, I have to come with you."  
  
Quatre caressed Trowa's cheek, eyes gazing deep within the other's.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
A nod was given.  
  
"I've been ready since the day you died."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Just relax, Love."  
  
Soon, Trowa found himself floating, his body on the ground, lifeless. The skies let loose their tears, the willow weeping for the loss.  
  
Smiling, the couple floated up to the Heavens to stay forever together.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
